Marie's promise The Parentage Realisation
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: Will Marie be able to tell her parents her promise? This story is based on The Parentage Realisation.. if you haven't read it. Do not read this!


**My inspiration for writing this story was ''The Parentage Realisation", I don't own the story and would never take any credit but in the story, Marie honestly melted my heart because a child who made herself a promise of getting a Daddy was so sweet and I couldn't help myself but to write about Marie telling Amy and Sheldon her promise. The writer to "The Parentage Realisation", told a story I got inspired about. This is my first story and I hope ya'll like it. I wanna give a shoutout to the writer who wrote the story I got inspired to write about is ''shamy4ever" and to "gald8" for looking over it and making sure I didn't misspell and made sure the story made sense.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BIG BANG THEORY**

* * *

"Hi mommy", Marie said as Amy was preparing dinner for tonight.

"Hi baby", Amy said smiling at her daughter.

"Mommy, can you help me up here? Please", Marie said looking up at Amy while she stuck her bottom lip out.

As Amy lifted her up on her chair and went back cooking.

"Mom, If I tell you something. Promise me you won't get mad?", Marie said putting her head down.

"Baby, why would I get mad?", Amy said, guessing what her daughter what was about say.

"Well, you know when you dropped me and Tyler off at Mia's fourth birthday party?", Marie said

"Yeah", Amy said looking up giving Marie her full attention.

"Well, when they were cutting the cake. Mia wrapped her arms around her father and her daddy kissed her cheek. Well I just want you to know why I was sad when you picked me and Tyler up that day", Marie said sadly, hoping her mommy won't be mad at her.

"Marie, why were you upset when I picked you up?", Amy said wondering what her daughter was about say next.

"Okay... I was upset because I always wanted a daddy and I always wondered why every other girl at my daycare had a daddy and I didn't. So I made myself a promise", Marie said sadly hoping her mother wouldn't be mad at her.

After what Marie said. Amy felt terrible keeping Sheldon from Marie and Tyler all these years. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter and make her daughter wonder why she was crying.

"What was your promise to yourself, babygirl", Amy said sadly

"I promised myself if I ever get a daddy, I'd never let him go", Marie said looking up at her mother.

Amy was speechless. She didn't know any of this and after hearing it, she felt helpless.

Amy went over to her daughter and took her out of her chair and sat her on the kitchen island.

"Marie, I'm sorry. I never meant to keep your father away from you and your brother. You have to understand, I was scared, I was helpless. Everything was happening at once. I was so close to calling your father to tell him about you and your brother but I was scared he was gonna run and I couldn't let y'all get hurt. But at the end of the day, I'm the one who hurt you and your brother and for that, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me," Amy said trying not to cry.

Marie smiled at her, "I forgive you," she kissed her cheek.

"I love you, mommy," Marie whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Amy hugging her tight.

In that moment, Amy felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Her daughter, her sweet loving daughter was not mad at her and Amy smiled while she hugged her daughter tight.

"Hey, there's my two favorite girls," Sheldon said walking in seeing Amy and his daughter hugging. He smiled.

"Hi, Daddy"

"Hi, Sheldon. How was your day?", Amy said letting go of her daughter and kissed Sheldon on the cheek.

"It was good. I dropped off Tyler at Penny and Leonard's house because he wanted to stay the night," Sheldon said.

"That's okay. Sheldon.. Um.. Marie.. maybe you should tell daddy what you told me," Amy said scared of Sheldon's reaction.

"Okay?", Sheldon said wondering what his daughter wanted to tell him.

"Well.. When mommy dropped me and Tyler off at my friend Mia's fourth birthday party at Daycare. While they were cutting the cake. Mia wrapped her arms around her father and her daddy kissed her cheek. Well I just want you to know that I was sad when Mommy picked me and Tyler up that day," Marie said sadly, scared to see what her father would think.

"Okay, why were you sad when Mommy pick you up?", Sheldon said wondering what his daughter was about to say next.

"I was sad because I always wanted a daddy and I always wondered why every other girl at daycare had a daddy and I didn't. So I made myself a promise," Marie said looking down at her feet.

"What was your promise, Marie?", Sheldon said looking down at his daughter.

"I promised myself if I ever get a daddy, I'd never let him go", Marie said looking up at her father.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?", Marie said looking down at her feet again.

"Absolutely not! I completely understand why you were upset. When I realized your mommy didn't tell me about you and your brother, I was beyond sad... I never thought about having a daughter or son or even being a father. But your mommy has her reasons and I had my reasons. But at the end of the day, your mommy gave me the best gift a man could ever have. You and your brother. I ain't mad at you but wanna know something? I made a promise too," Sheldon looking at her daughter.

"And what was that, Daddy?", Marie said wondering what her fathers promise was.

"I promised myself if I ever got children, I'd never let them go and try to be the best father I could be," Sheldon said smiling at his daughter.

"Daddy, you are the best daddy a daughter could ever have. I love you so much and I'm so happy mommy gave me you," Marie said hugging her father.

"And you are the best daughter a father could ever have," Sheldon said hugging his daughter back.

Amy looked at this beautiful scene in front of her. If she knew Sheldon would be a good father and be there for the twins. She wouldn't have been so selfish to not call Sheldon about the twins. She would have called him when she found out she was pregnant.

"So you two ain't mad at me?", Amy said sadly.

"Absolutely not!"

"No mommy. I'm not mad at you"

"Amy, because of you. You gave me both intelligent, amazing, wonderful children. You are also the best thing that has ever happened to me. All I need in my life is you and the twins. Now I can watch them grow up while you go win a Noble," Sheldon said proudly and smiling at Amy.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I love you so much and I regret not telling you about the twins. I was scared and helpless. I didn't know what to do, who to go too. My mother left me, you left me. All I had was Leonard and Penny. And now I have you back and the twins," Amy said sadly

"I know. I love you so much, too," Sheldon whispered back.

Marie watched her parents have a emotional moment. She was so grateful to have a mommy and daddy. She smiled at their moment.

"How about this? I take you and Marie out for ice cream after we eat dinner. I wanna spend time with my favorite girls. My treat," Sheldon said proudly

"Mommy won't let us have sugar before bed, Daddy," Marie said looking at her father.

"Well Marie.. Now that I'm here in your life," Sheldon lifted her up in his arms, "Mommy has no say," Sheldon said smiling.

"Sheldon!", Amy said sternly.

"Amy, as a father. Its my responsibility to spoil my little princess," Sheldon said proudly holding his daughter as she nests her head in his neck

"Sheldon, as their mother. I also have the responsibility to say no sugar before bed," Amy said standing her ground.

"Mommy, please. Just this once," Marie said begging her mom as she crossed her small arms and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Please Amy," Sheldon said as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Them eyes. Amy thought to herself. She tried so hard not to give in but them eyes.. Maybe one time won't hurt, she thought.

"Okay fine. Just this once, but what are you gonna tell Tyler when he returns home from Leonard and Penny's?", Amy said smiling.

"Well, I hate to say this but when I was out with Tyler at the Comic book store. We went out for ice cream and he went to bed fine. So I'm making it up to my little princess," Sheldon said laughing and smiling as he made Amy blush.

"Sheldon," Amy said upset that Sheldon would go behind everything she believed in.

"Sorry," Sheldon said as him and Marie put their heads down looking at their feet.

"You're forgiven," Amy said while walking up to Sheldon kissing his nose.

"So can we, mommy? Please?," Marie said

"Yes we can go," Amy said smiling again.

"YAY", Sheldon and Marie said.

Sheldon put Marie down and said, "Hey, go get one toy for ice cream today," Sheldon said smiling at his daughter. She just smiled and kissed his nose as she walked to her room.

"Wow, Sheldon. She has you wrapped around her little finger," Amy said looking up at Sheldon.

"She does. But I don't mind," Sheldon said laughing.

"How about me? Do I have you wrapped around my finger?", Amy said as she hugged him.

"Maybe tonight," Sheldon said biting his lip.

"Sheldon.. Well maybe," Amy said while giving Sheldon a tender kiss on his lips.

Sheldon and Amy pulled apart as they heard little footsteps. They both turned around. Marie ran towards her parents, as Sheldon scooped her into his arms. Marie wrapped her arms around her daddy and Sheldon kissed her cheek, "There's my princess." he said proudly.

Those words. Those exact words is the words she's been waiting to heard her entire life. She finally got a daddy, but not any daddy. The best Daddy. Her Father Sheldon Lee Cooper.

The End!

TBBT

 **Don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue to write more.**


End file.
